when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
New Student Seasponge
New Student Seasponge is a chapter of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away.In this chapter, while the Dark Lord Knight is happy that Strerkox Motovov and Gerard Motovov are part of the Grand Alliance once again, just about a few weeks after Ruby Rose convinced Yevgeniy Motovov and Yuri Motovov, the USRAC War is over, the anti-Rubyist policy is abolished, he is also happy, along with Yang Xiao Long, that SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star entered Ms. Frizzle's classroom, which would later turn out that the United Yellow Combat Corporation headquarters is hidden behind the bookshelves, so that they would be joining to learn and study from both of them while trying to ease out traumas that involved boatmobile crashing incidents that he made at the same time when he was at Mrs. Puff's Boating School back then before World War III. Also, they will join Team Magic School Bus (or Ms. Frizzle's class), the United Yellow Combat Corporation, Yang Xiao Long and Team RWBY so that they can be fighting at enemies in both class and in battle. After accepting to join, SpongeBob and Patrick are will start learning from Ms. Frizzle and training from Yang and the Dark Lord Knight with the ability to help Team Magic School Bus, and then two of Irene's spies, Philipp Sömmeringstr and Anja Roßtal, are spying at them. Also, both Sömmeringstr and Roßtal can inform together to Irene Engel, the Engel Reich, the Global Liberation Union in order to prepare to attack them. Soon, SpongeBob and Patrick were teached by Ms Frizzle and trained by Yang and the Dark Lord Knight once again while being learned about wars, military history, combat and fighting skills, then Su Ji-Hoon came to Ms. Frizzle's room to inform that he is now promoted as sergeant, then reveals to SpongeBob and Patrick that Mrs. Puff's first name is Poppy, then Yang said that she'll be reforming the United Yellow Combat Corporation on making some classes from various cartoons, including the finest shotgunners, martial artists and yellow characters, to join her, her team and her own faction. At the end of this chapter, SpongeBob and Patrick will join the battle and start killing enemies. When the Future Inkwell Resistant Force and the Resistance, along with Cuphead, Mugman, Commander Cortes, Captain Lazarev, the Preschool Girls and the bosses of Cuphead (who are wearing futuristic armor) came to see that they are happy that this will make Carlite fear so, when the Magic School Bus came, they see Ms. Frizzle's class' parents and siblings (except for SpongeBob's and Patrick's parents and siblings), all dressed in Magic School Bus jumpsuits. Surprised, Ms. Frizzle, while using her Magic School Bus transformation device, transforms SpongeBob and Patrick's normal clothes into Magic School Bus jumpsuits with their colors based on their normal clothes. Shockingly, Cortes didn't knew that what type of jumpsuit that SpongeBob and Patrick wore, but when they said that they got it from Frizzle's device, Cortes began to smile. Amazed, Su Ji-Hoon said that it was time to bring back to action and fight against the Global Confederation Arme Forces in Brazil. Soon, this makes Mrs. Puff becoming a Redcoat officer to serve for the Redcoat Union after being jealous to SpongeBob for leaving Mrs. Puff's Boating School, joining Ms. Frizzle and her class, torturing her with such trauma that was caused by frequent boatmobile crashes and having her imprisoned many times, then she seeks revenge on SpongeBob, Patrick, Ms. Firzzle, her class, the Dark Lord Knight, the rest of the United Yellow Combat Corporation and the entire Team RWBY, including Su Ji-Hoon, Miles Callisto, the Preschool Girls, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. The chapter ends with Richard Loud III hiring Peter Högl to execute Lena Loud for treason and desertion against the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship at night. Transcript 'A'PRIL 25, 2024. SpongeBob and Patrick're comin' to Ms. Frizzle's class, 'bout to relieve his bad memories in Ms. Puff's Boating School. Category:Chapters Category:Real World